dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dial (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"Z/Super Saga |Race=Frieza's Race/Stick Figure |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 850 |Date of death = |Address= Tokitoki City |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Future Trunks (Co-creator/Ally) Face (Co-Creator) Supreme Kai of Time (Superior) Vegeta (Mentor) Frieza (Mentor) Cell (Mentor) Good Buu (Mentor) Beerus (Mentor) }} Dial is a Frieza Race/Stick Figure drawn by Future Trunks, and wished to life by Face. Is a protagonist during the Xenoverse Group. Name Dial name (like most of his fellow Stick Figures) is play on a clock; Sun Dial. Overview Personality Dial is cunning, as well as intelligent fighter. He displays a great disgust in Frieza and his clan for their bloodlust, but still uses his persuasion ability to convince him to train him. He is strong willed, and is often arrogant during battle. Appearance Dial head resembles that of Chilled's, while his body size is that of King Cold. While in his first form, he has black hands, legs, Feet, and a portion of his tail due to his stick figure side, and white bio armour, and his head spot is red. He has blue eyes, and has an athletic build. Forms Unlike Frieza; Dial trained rigorously increasing his power. By that time he fought Majin Buu, Dial was as strong as Super Saiyan 3 Goku even in his 1st Form. First Form While in his First Form, he his body size is that of King Cold's, and already has enough power to hold his against Frieza's True Form, and keep up with Goku's Super Saiyan Form. He uses this form through out the his first few battles until, and later transforms into his 2nd Form during his fight with Frieza, and again with Cell. Ginyu Body During his battle with Jeice, and Burter, he was accidentally kicked into the path of Ginyu's Body Change Beam by Burter. While in this body, he manages to heal it with a Senzu Bean, and fights Ginyu while using the body. He has full access to Ginyu abilities, and can fully uses them. 2nd Form His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve to an acute angle. True Form Dial's True Form is similiar to Cooler's as only his chest, shoulders, wrists, tail tip, and ankles have bio-armour. In this form he slightly towers King Cold, and his much stronger than before. He armourless body displays his black skin, and has a portion of his tail remains armourless. Super Evolution Much like Cooler, he can further transform into the "Fourth form", and his slightly similar. Unlike Cooler his bio-armour doesn't alter or gain a "visor". His had does form in a crown-like appearance, and red spot becomes an oval shape. Ultimate Evolution Also called Emerald Dial. His bio-armour becomes Emerald Green, and skin becomes red coloured. He can transform into this form in either his True Form or Super Evolution. He takes to calling himself Emerald True Dial when in his True Form, and Emerald Super Dial in his Super Evolution form. Techniques *Flight - He was created with this ability *Ki Sense - Originated with this ability *Ki Blast - Most basic energy attack *Buster Cannon - He originate with this ability due to Trunks *Finish Buster - As above *Galick Gun - Taught to him by Vegeta **Super Galick Gun - He used this against Frieza in attempt to keep him away from Goku while he was preparing the Spirit Bomb *Final Flash *Death Beam - Taught to him by Frieza *Death Ball - Taught to him by Frieza **Supernova - Taught to him by Frieza **Emerald Supernova - Used in his Ultimate Evolution from against Beerus, and later Demigra both times were ineffective *Special Beam Cannon - Taught to him by Cell *Perfect Barrier - Taught to him by Cell *Kamehameha - Taught to him by Cell **Super Kamehameha **Friend Kamehameha *Lasso *Gack - Taught to him by Majin Buu *Mimicry *Final Kamehameha - Used after witnessing Super Buu using during a Parallel Quest *Spirit Excalibur - Used after witnessing Vegito using it, and later again when Super Buu used it during a Parallel Quest *Vanishing Ball - Copied from Kid Buu *Beerus' Judgement - Copied from Beerus List of Characters killed by Dial *Saibaman - Killed several. History Restore to original *Guldo - Accidentally killed instead of Vegeta with an energy blast. This kill was undone by Supreme Kai of Time after she return to timeline to normal *Captain Ginyu - Killed him in his Frog Body, but after the timeline was return to normal this kill was undone. *King Vegeta and Bardock (Parallel Quests) - Destroyed them both along with their entire planet with Supernova, this was a Parallel Quests, and as such this didn't chronologically happen or effect time. Nor did this taint his heart. *Saiyans (Parallel Quests) - as above he destroyed them during Parallel quest. *Present Cell - Destroyed him with a Supernova. History restored to original Battles Dragon Ball Advanced (SSJJ) *Dial (1st Form), Goku, and Piccolo vs. Raditz (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin vs. Saibaman (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Nappa (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), and Gohan vs. Nappa (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Nappa (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Vegeta (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), Goku, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Vegeta (Villainous Mode 1 Great Ape/Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form) vs. Vegeta (Training) *Dial (1st Form), and Vegeta (Training) vs. 20 Saibamen (Parallel Quest) *Dial (1st Form), Raditz (Parallel Quest), and Nappa (Parallel Quest) vs. Piccolo (Parallel Quest), and Goku (Parallel Quest) *Dial (1st Form) vs. Great Ape Vegeta (Training, Parallel Quest) *Dial (1st Form), Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Ginyu Force *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Ginyu, Jeice, and Burter *Dial (Ginyu Body), and Goku vs. Ginyu (Dial Body), and Jeice *Dial (Ginyu Body), Krillin, and Gohan vs. Guldo, and Frieza Force *Dial (Ginyu Body), and Goku vs. Captain Ginyu (Dial Body), Jeice, and Burter *Dial (1st Form), and Goku (Ginyu Body) vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku Body) *Dial (1st Form), vs. Captain Ginyu (Frog Body Mega) *Dial (1st Form), vs. Miira (Base) *Dial (1st Form), Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin vs. Frieza (1st Form/True Form; Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (2nd Form), and Piccolo vs. Frieza (True Form Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (2nd Form/1st Form), and Goku vs. Frieza (True Form Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (True Form 100% Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), vs. Frieza (1st Form, Training) *Dial (1st Form), vs. King Vegeta (Parallel Quest), and Bardock (Parallel Quest) *Dial (1st Form), and Frieza (1st Form, Training), vs. Vegeta (Parallel Quest), Piccolo (Parallel Quest), and Gohan (Parallel Quest) *Dial (1st Form) vs. Frieza (True Form, Training) *Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode 1) *Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) *Dial (1st Form) vs. Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode 1) *Gohan (Super Saiyan Full Power/Super Saiyan 2), and Dial (2nd Form) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) *Dial (True Form), and Xeno Trunks vs. Miira (Base/Runaway) *Dial (True Form), vs. Future Android 17 (Villainous Mode 1), and Future Android 18 (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (True Form), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 (Villainous Mode 1), and Future Android 18 (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (True Form), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Cell (Perfect Form), and Present Cell (Perfect Form) *Dial (1st Form), vs. Cell (Perfect Form, Training) *Gohan (Unleashed Potential) vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), Majin Buu, and Mr. Satan vs. Bee (Villainous Mode 1, Giant) *Dial (1st Form/True Form) vs. Miira (Runaway/Super Miira) *Dial (True Form) vs. Piccolo (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (True Form), and Gohan (Unleashed Potential) vs. Super Buu (w/Gotenks, and Piccolo absorbed; Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (True Form/Super Evolution), and Vegito (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed) *Dial (True Form), and Gogeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Buu (Villainous Mode 1; Giant) *Dial (True Form), Goku, and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (Super Evolution), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode 1) *Dial (1st Form), and Majin Buu (Training, Parallel Quest) vs. Evil Buu (Parallel Quest) *Dial (1st Form/2nd Form), vs. Majin Buu (Training) *Dial (True Form/Ultimate Evolution) vs. Super Buu (w/Vegito Absorbed, Parallel Quest) *Dial (Ultimate Evolution), and Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus *Dial (Super Evolution), and Beerus vs. Demigra *Dial (Ultimate Evolution), and Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus, and Whis Category:Stick Figures Category:New Characters Category:Aliens Category:Frieza's Race Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Time Patrol Category:New Hybrids Category:Hybrid